Sanae Kotiya
frame|right Introduction Sanae Kotiya, another shrine maiden with exposed armpits. She used to be a 5th stage boss, got upgraded to a playable character, and then downgraded to a character that appears in this game. Has a snake in her hair, and a frog. Is a good girl. Pat her on the head and call her a good girl. Do not let her on planes. Unique Features Sanae: She is a good girl. She also happens to be a miko. Because of this, she is able to summon her goddesses, Suwako and Kanako, to help kick your behind in a fight. Levitation: Sanae's flight will go in the direction you specify, but it's impossible to change the angle without restarting. The wind effect also lasts for a short time, so if you fly towards the right and walk/jump towards the left, you will be slowed from the wind. You can use this mechanic greatly to your advantage. The wind remains for a few seconds after landing, so if an enemy is in immediate pursuit and planning to launch a blockstring on you, the levitation's wind will keep you pushed out of range. You can also greatly extend Sanae's default airdash (almost three times the length) by dashing diagonally upwards (or downwards, in some cases) in the direction you wish to go and cancel immediately into your airdash. As far as input concerned, think of it as 'D9 66' or 'D3 66'. Guidance: Sanae's light projectiles can have their flight path altered by flying. While in flight, they go in the same direction that you do. If you're flying towards the enemy they speed up. If you're flying away, they slow down. You can use this to control your Suwako bubble protection, readjust your pink paper bullets to hit an unsuspecting enemy, or push a wind swirly in front of you to control the field. Gameplay: Unfortunately for Sanae, her melee is outclassed by by all other characters in every possible way - range, startup speed, active duration (how "meaty" it is), damage, and the ability to reliably combo it into other stuff. As a result, if you want your good girl Sanae to also be good at winning, you're going to have to play very patient and wait for your opponent to make mistakes. That's the only way to actually get anything done with this girl. You can use your bullets to make your opponent do mistakes, with their hitbox and the way they move which is very deceptive. B bullets come in weird patterns, and the C bullets are very dense, 22 can be guided with your movement, etc. Learn these patterns very well and don't be afraid to use them a lot, do everything it takes to confuse your opponent about how to approach you and then counter him once he does something wrong. Melee Moves Close 5A: Sanae carefully swings her Shide Onusa wand half an arc downwards. Damage: 200 | Proration: 980 | Hits: Middle | Hitbox | Frames: (19) 6,2,11 | Limit: 0 | Notes: Begins dial A combo. Close 5AAAA: ‘Dial A Combo’ Two close 5A's followed by a far strike and then a forward slam with Sanae's hands. (3rd dial-a hit) Far Strike: Damage: 400 | Proration: 920 | Hits: High | Hitbox | Frames: (34) 13,2,19 | Limit: 0 | Notes: Drains one spirit orb on wrong block. (4th dial-a hit) Forward Hand slam: Damage: 800 | Proration: 800 | Hits: High | Hitbox | Frames: (52) 16,8,28 | Limit: 40 | Notes: Wallslams. Drains two spirit orbs on wrong block. 4A: Same as close 5A, except it can only combo into itself and will not start Dial A. Far 5A: Sanae lands a heavy strike with her onusa. Damage: 500 | Proration: 920 | Hits: High | Hitbox | Frames: (29) 10,2,17 | Limit: 0 | Notes: Drains one spirit orb on wrong block. 2A Sanae swings her onusa for a horizontal jab. Damage: 450 | Proration: 920 | Hits: Low | Hitbox | Frames: (26) 8,2,16 | Limit: 0 | Notes: Drains one spirit orb on wrong block. 3A / 3A Sanae's wand mysteriously becomes two, and hits low in the shape of a cross. Knocks down right in front of her if it hits. Damage: 650 / 800 | Proration: 900 / 850 | Hits: Low | Hitbox | Frames: (40) 14,2,24 | Limit: 40 | Notes: Base move drains one spirit orb on wrong block. Held down version guardbreaks on wrong block. 6A / 6A Sanae swings forth her onusa in a large oval. This move actually has surprising vertical range, making it useful for swatting opponents out of the air. Damage: 650 / 800 | Proration: 900 / 850 | Hits: High | Hitbox | Frames: (45) 15,2,28 | Limit: 40 | Notes: Base move drains one spirit orb on wrong block. Held down version guardbreaks on wrong block. Dashing Moves 66A Sanae dashes forward and lands a heavy strike with her onusa. Damage: 500 | Proration: 920 | Hits: High | Hitbox | Frames: (28) 9,2,17 | Limit: 0 | Notes: Drains one spirit orb on wrong block. 66B Sanae spins her onusa for a powerful sideways slam. Knocks the opponent away when it hits and has decent horizontal range. Damage: 750 | Proration: 850 | Hits: High | Hitbox | Frames: (51) 14,3,34 | Limit: 40 | Notes: Grazes. 66C Sanae dashes forward and does a downward swipe with her onusa followed by an uppercut that launches. This move also has quite a bit of vertical range and can surprise jumping opponents. Can be followed up with j.8A if it hits. Damage: 650 / 600 | Proration: 900 / 900 | Hits: High | Hitbox | Frames: (61) 15,2,14,4,26 | Limit: 20 / 20 | Notes: Has two hits, both are high. Useful to catch jumpers. Air Moves j.5A Sanae swings her wand down. Damage: 450 | Proration: 920 | Hits: High | Hitbox | Frames: (41) 11,3,27 | Limit: 0 | Notes: Has a somewhat low hitbox. j.6A Sanae swings her wand forward. This attack sends her floating backwards whether it hits or not. Damage: 850 | Proration: 850 | Hits: High | Hitbox | Frames: (43) 12,3,28 | Limit: 40 | Notes: Pushes Sanae back a lot. j.2A Weapon mysteriously becomes two again. The hitbox barely extends below her so it's not very useful for striking opponents below. Causes her to hop backwards slightly in the air, halting the trajectory of her jump. Damage: 900 | Proration: 850 | Hits: High | Hitbox | Frames: (59) 15,3,41 | Limit: 40 | Notes: Has very high delay on whiff. j.8A Sanae swings her wand up. Decently fast and wide and can be used to bother apponents above Sanae. Damage: 800 | Proration: 850 | Hits: High | Hitbox | Frames: (43) 12,2,29 | Limit: 40 | Notes: Catches stuff pretty fast. Bullet Moves 5/2/6/j5/j2 + B Wave of purple papers. 5B goes forward, 2B goes upwards, 6B appears overhead and goes diagonally forward/downwards. No difference between air and ground versions. The bullets come from behind her, so they do not hit immediately (but may be useful for crossup/fake crossup purposes) Note: Sanae's B shot changes direction when Sanae dashes/flies. Flying up or down makes existing B projectiles curve in that direction, and flying forward or back changes their speed. You may hold down the B key to release even *more* papers per shot. 5/2/j5/j2 + C Pentagram magic missile. 5C is red and goes forward, 2C is blue and spreads in an arc from over Sanae's head downwards. No difference between air and ground versions. Good penetration. Special Moves Note: All Goddess Summon skills have their recharge decreased as the skill in particular levels up. Alternate-Skill Cards Spellcards Combos Sanae Combo Video - the general stuff, without and with cards Japan Sanae Replay Pack - 1.02, how to kill mashers with Sanae :Midscreen: ::*'5AAA 2B 623B' (1939/1811 damage) :: Requires: 1 Spirit, Kanako ::Notes: Works everywhere on the screen. ::*'j.5A j.8A j.5C D9 j.5A j.6A' (2369 damage) :: Requires: 1 Spirit ::Notes: Anti-air. ::*'j.8A j.5B j.5C' (1652 damage, 100% limit) :: Requires: 2 Spirit ::Notes: Simple Anti-air for high targets that works everywhere. In the corner only does 1300~ damage and 70%~ limit. ::*'2A 3A 5C hj9 j.5A j.6A' (2307 damage) :: Requires: 1 Spirit ::Notes: Requires some space to pull off. ::*'5AAAA hj9 j.5A j.2A' (2240 damage, 80% limit) :: Requires: Near Corner ::Notes: This is a string not for corner, but for a location close to the corner. Requires no spirit since it's just melee. :Corner: ::*'5AAAA 2A 3A 5C 623C' (2623/2539 damage, 130% limit) :: Requires: 1 Spirit, Kanako ::Notes: Standard corner string for clean 5A hits. You may skip the 5C but then you have to use 623B and not 623C. ::*'j.5A j.8A j.2B j.2C' (2247 damage, 100% limit) :: Requires: 2 Spirit ::Notes: Simple Anti-air in corner. ::*'j.5A j.8A j.5B j.2C 66 j.5A j.6A' (2610 damage) :: Requires: 2 Spirit ::Notes: Better Anti-air in corner with stricter inputs. ::*'6A 6A 2B' (1457 damage, 96% limit) :: Requires: 1 Spirit ::Notes: For the rare occasion that you get a held down 6A hit in the corner, works regardless of ground or air opponent. :Spellcard: ::*'D6C *wait* Syllable' (3205 damage, 140% limit) :: Requires: Syllable ::Notes: On some characters you must wait for the second hit of the 66c or else the card whiffs. ::*'c.5AAAA Ritual' (3050 damage, 72% limit) :: Requires: Ritual ::Notes: Corner only. ::*'(j.5A) 5AAAA Thaumaturgy j.8A' (3141/2956 damage) :: Requires: Thaumaturgy ::Notes: The j.5A is optional. Corner only. ::*'5AAAA Stars/Open' (3780/3847 damage) :: Requires: Opening -OR- Stars Wonder -AND- *A certain distance zone* ::Notes: For this to work you have to be NOT in the corner, but close enough to it to make your dial-a wallslam the opponent. ::*'2A 3A Day the Sea Split' (2000+ damage) :: Requires: Opening "The Day the Sea Split" ::Notes:Best used midscreen, where Sanae will be able to followup while the wave carries the enemy to the end of the screen. Followup usually consists of j.A j.#A for around 3,000 damage. Will whiff on some characters.